skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Star
|base_rank = |atk_per_lv = 118 (1,089) |hp_per_lv = 809 (7,120) |base_atk = 58 |base_hp = 450 }} ---- stacks of BARRIER for seconds.|SA2 = When any teammate's BARRIER expires, they gain FINAL STAND for seconds and METER for all BLOCKBUSTERS.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Rock Star is a rather good supportive Filia variant, a role that is not very commonly found on the character. Her signature abilities are remniscent of earlier Peacock variants, namely Sketchy and Rerun. There are special team combinations that pairs well with Rock Star, such as Toad Warrior, Nyanotech and variants that can trigger SA abilities whenever granted a buff. Strategy *This particular Filia is very effective while benched, by granting any future fighter that tags in a BARRIER stack for 10 seconds. Additionally, the second SA can give a bump into the fighter's Blockbuster charge, and grant 10 seconds of immortality. This feat can only take effect every ten seconds, however. *While in combat, Rock Star herself suffers a little mainly for the inability to inflict consistent BLEED as opposed to other Filia variants that can excell in that role (Bad Hair Day , for example). Because of this, try to keep this Filia benched as much as possible and only bring her out to fight if there are no more fighters on your team, or to finish off a dying opponent. *Good fighter matchup is recommended for this variant. She pairs well with Toad Warrior, enhancing Toad's Blockbuster-charging abilities while also granting a little bit of survivability for her, which is helpful given the fact that Toad Warrior must fight up-close against her opponents in order to benefit the most out of the Signature Abilities. Nyanotech is another good variant to bring along Rock Star due to the second SA activating upon receiving a BARRIER, this grants ten seconds of debuff immunity when tagging in a fight (which is particulary useful when fighting against a team supported by control variants like Sketchy, for example). Key Stats *Get both of her Signature Abilities. *After unlocking the Signature Abilities, move for HP% and DEF%. *Then move for ATK% and CRIT% *For Special moves try to match up Moves and Blockbusters capable of inflicting BLEED, as the Signature of this Filia variant does not apply them upon your opponent. French Twist and Ringlet Spike are good options for this. *For the Marquee Ability one may choose Leech to allow Rock Star to regenerate some health during the LAST STAND / BARRIER effects. The First Cut can be an option to ensure that the very few bleeds applied will be a permanent one, but due to the fact that she can't apply bleed stacks as consistently and effectively as other Filia variants, Leech ends up being a better pick to ensure she stays alive for longer and granting the buffs for her teammates. Playing As Rock Star is good against: * * * * Playing Against Best variants to use against Rock Star are: *Variants that have access to CURSE and/or HEX (like Sketchy or Red Velvet) to prevent the FINAL STAND from being applied after the BARRIER expires. *'Doublicious' to steal the enemy's BARRIER which doesn't trigger the FINAL STAND when transferred. *Any variants with Buff Control (like Rusty or Silent Kill) to remove the barriers, which doesn't trigger the FINAL STAND to be applied. Trivia Rock Star is a reference to the series "Steven Universe" making filia look like the main character of the series, the name "Gem Shield" and her abilities are also a reference of Steven powers. Category:Silver Variants Category:Filia Variants Category:Filia Category:Variants Category:Light Variants Category:Articles under construction